


Idiosinkrasi

by renka



Category: Hetalia - Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Russia & America
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-18 08:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renka/pseuds/renka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Beware</b>: drabble-ish, fail at history, medical terms, amateur writer.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Idiosinkrasi

**Author's Note:**

> **Beware** : drabble-ish, fail at history, medical terms, amateur writer.

**Beware** : drabble-ish, fail at history, medical terms, amateur writer.

 **A/N** : _dialog in minds_

.-.-.

Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

 **IDIOSINKRASI © renkadn**

 **.-.-.**

 **Pandemik** :

Menang dalam pertarungan melawan _Poros Setan_ tidak serta merta membuat kehidupan negara-negara Sekutu membaik. Satu per satu terjangikiti krisis ekonomi. Tapi hanya satu yang bertahan dari deraan krisis. Pemuda pirang dengan antena bulan sabit di rambutnya. Pahlawan dalam pertempuran ini.

 _Pahlawan? Si Kapitalis itu pahlawan? Yang benar saja._

Pria Siberia ini bertempur lebih lama, mengalami lebih banyak luka, dan menghancurkan lebih banyak lawan. Tapi kenapa dia tidak disebut pahlawan?

Dia kecewa. Dia marah. Dia benci. Mengapa pemuda menyebalkan dengan ideologi biadab itu dianggap sebagai pahlawan?

Maka, terang-terangan dia umumkan kebenciannya terhadap Si Pemuda Pirang. Ia yakinkan teman-temannya bahwa Si Pemuda Pirang hanya akan berbuat buruk. Jika tidak percaya padanya, ia paksa mereka untuk membenci Si Pemuda Pirang. Akibatnya, kebencian pada Si Pemuda Pirang merebak di kelompok kecil itu.

* * *

 **Simtom** :

 _Apa yang sedang dilakukan Babi? Dia sedang merencanakan apa? Mau menghancurkanku?_

 _Apa yang dia makan? Apa juga yang ia minum? Apa itu akan diberikan padaku? Apa akan berisi racun?_

Rentetan pertanyaan berteriak-teriak di kepalanya. Berulang-ulang setiap hari seperti gramofon rusak yang memutar piringan hitam berisi lagu kebencian.

Dia penasaran. Dia ingin tahu. _Apakah Babi akan menyerang? Apa aku akan dia hancurkan?_

Dia penasaran. Dia ingin tahu. Maka ia kirim orang untuk membuntuti Si Pemuda Pirang. Supaya dia bisa mencegah rencana busuknya.

* * *

 **Kronis** :

Lomba **Siapa yang Lebih Bodoh** entah dimulai oleh siapa, masih tidak terlalu jelas. Sebab, ia pikir ia hanya ingin menunjukkan pada mantan teman-temannya bahwa ia kaya. Bisa memperoleh apa yang ia mau. Bisa menghasilkan hal luar biasa dari tangannya sendiri.

Tapi Si Pirang menganggap lain. Ego di tubuhnya yang kecil membuatnya ingin membuat hal yang lebih baik. Lebih menarik, lebih besar, dan lebih megah daripada buatan Si Pria Siberia.

Lomba **Siapa Lebih Bodoh** berubah menjadi **Siapa Lebih Pengekor dan Pecundang**.

Si Pirang ke Selatan, dia menuju Selatan. Si Pirang pergi ke Timur, dia ke Barat. Tapi selalu bertemu di satu titik. Di satu wilayah yang sama tapi di tempat berbeda.

Jika Si Pirang memilih makan ayam, ia juga memilih memakan ayam. Jika ia sendiri memilih untuk merokok, tanpa malu Si Pirang juga memilih untuk merokok.

Selalu meniru yang lain. Selalu mengekor yang lain. Tapi satu hal pasti. Saat dia ke _kiri_ , Si Pirang tak akan pernah mengikuti.

* * *

 **Idiosinkrasi** :

Di mana, di mana rasa aneh ini bermula? Ia tidak tahu. Tiba-tiba saja dia tak terlalu membenci Si Pirang. Meski masih memanggilnya Babi, tentu.

Tiba-tiba pula gaya bicara Si Pirang terdengar enak di telinga. Padahal, tak jarang dia iritasi dan sakit hati karena mendengar suaranya.

Kadang ia ingin ngobrol dengan Si Pirang atau sekedar duduk berdua menikmati matahari sore.

 _Hei kepala, apa yang terjadi padamu?_

Apa yang terjadi pada kepalanya? Mengapa bisa begini? Apa yang membuatnya turun serendah ini?

Dulu semua nampak jelas. Dulu pasti terlihat peyebabnya. Dulu dia pasti bisa segera ambil tindakan karena ia tahu, ia kenal dari hasil observasinya sendiri.

Tapi kali ini tidak. _Kenapa begini?_

Ia meneliti tubuhnya. Ada yang berbeda. Ada yang berubah. Bagaimana ini terjadi tanpa sepengetahuannya?

Penasaran, penasaran. Ia datangi teman-temannya. Mengharapkan jawaban. Sayangnya, mereka tidak mengerti, tidak tahu cara menyembuhkannya.

Menyembuhkan?

Ya, dia masih menganggap ini rasa ganjil ini penyakit. Namun, tidak bisa dipungkiri jika akhirnya dia mulai terbiasa dengan rasa ganjil ini. Dan mungkin suatu saat dia akan benar-benar melihat matahari terbenam dengan Si Pirang.

* * *

.-.-. **Idiosinkrasi: Fin** .-.-.

 **A/N** : LOL Whut is thiz? Apa ini fanfic? Otak saya benar-benar kacau sampai menulis seperti ini. Maaf kalo ternyata justru nyampah di sini. m(_)m

Saya cuma ingin melihat fic yang pake mereka berdua di pilihan chara. Saya kangen mereka. ;-; Tapi jadinya justru jelek begini. :/

Kenalkan, saya Renka :D Masih amatir dalam menulis. Jadi mohon masukan kritik atau saran dari Senpai-tachi maupun teman-teman. *bows*

Ngomong2 saya buka trade fic loh. #plak Silakan lihat di bio :3

FYI _Idiosinkrasi: sifat, keadaan, atau hal yg menyebabkan sesuatu menjadi berlainan (krn tidak mengikuti aturan yg umum); kelainan yg khas pd seseorang._ Nyambung ngga sih? :D

Last, review untuk newbie ini? :3


End file.
